Immortal and the City
by jamham27
Summary: In this story it is revealed that the Character, Charlotte York has a checkered and mysterious past. Meanwhile, a torrid love affair evolves between Charlotte and her close friend Ms. Bradshaw. Together, the two brave the world of troubles past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Girlfriend (Hey Hey You You)

Hi. My name is Scarlett Death Suicide Toilet. I used to be named Charlotte York, but as it turns out, I was abducted by aliens and then unabdicated to the wrong family so ACTUALLY my name was Scarlett. I have long red-black hair and green eyes, kind of like Tarja (AN: if u don't know who dat is GET THE FOOOOK OOT preppy n000bz). I am a goff (in case u couldn't tell) and I usually dress in all black. Like today I was wearing a black leather corset with some lace stuff all over with red fishnets and some white foundation and red lipstick and black eyeliner and a black MCR jacket. I love Hot Topic and get all my clothes from there. I also have a king charles cavalier Spaniel. I died (geddit coz im goff!111) her black. I get all of her clothes at hot topic also.

So on the day I got the news about my alien abduction, I was not expecting it at all. I got out of my coffin and started to brush my long black hair homicidally. Then the doorbell rang like the one in the Addams Family. I went to the door and it was my friend Python Bradshaw. She took one look at me and said,

"You look so kawai, slut"

"Thanks, hobag" I said crustily.

"Hey, there's an Evanescence contort tonight…"

"Yeah ,so?"

"So wanna go with me?"

"OK!11111"

Then she put her thingy in my you-know-what and we DID IT. I was just about to have an organism, I looked out my window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKERS" I screeched. It was STEVE AND AIDEN. Steve had a video camera and Aiden was choking himself.

"Kzch…kzch" said Aiden.

"Hey it's no mi falt!111" yelled Steve. "Some black guys shot at us and told us to give you this note!111" He throw a curdled up ball of paper at me. Then they flew away.

I opened up the note:

_Scalet. Meat me at the Evinescence concert tonite. I know what u look like. I haf some importent information for u_

_-Anonimuss_

"omigad," said Python. "Good thing we are going to dat tonight."

"Ya," I said hungrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBUTTSEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Sk8r Boi

Python and I Climbed into a taxi with our friends, Cheshire and Dominus Maximus. They used to be called Miranda and Samantha, but as it turns out, their parents left them in the woods where they were raised by wolves for a year before being found by two separate sets of parents, each of whom abused their respective adoptive childern. They are really twins named Chesire and Dominus Maximus.

"This is going to be fuking awezome." sad Cheshire. "Amy Lee is so sexah."

"Ya and I can't wait to get sum hot goffik boizzz" laughed Domus.

We were all looking rly sexay. I had on black fishnet gloves with holes in them with a spiky leather jacket. I also had on a striped tank top and red hat with devil horns on it. We all had on white foundation and messy masacre to look like we cried blak tears.

When we got to the conert, we started to mosh to the song "Sweet Sacrifice".(AN: I do not own the words to the song it is from evanesence) I sang,

"Won dai im gunna firget ur nam!111 And won seet dai ur gunna drown in mi lost paaiiiiin." Then Amy Lee herd me singing. She stopped concord and said,

"Hey xcuse me wats ur name?"

"SCARLETT DEATH SUICIDE TOILET"

"YOU HAVE THE BEST NAME AND SINGING VIOCE EVAR."

Amy Lee made me cum onstage. I singed in front of the crowd for about 10 minutes and then I saw a boy staring at me. He had black hair and goffick black makeup. He looked so sexy just like Gerard Way. I wanted to see him so badly so I did a stage dive and the crowd carried me to exactly where he was standing. When he saw me he stared to cry tears of blod.

"Starclit!111" he said "It's me Dracula! We were betrothed at birth but you didn't know because you were abducted bi (geddit cos bi guys are sexah) aliens. I've loved u all mi life!111" I stared at him all shocked but then he kissed me and we started to do it!111 Every one was so tuned on by our sexahness, that the whole crowd started to put their thingies in each other's hoo-has and started to do it.

"O SCATLETT O SCATLETT" yelled Dracula as he started to get an eructation. Just then morty mcfly appeared.

"We have to go forward in tim!" shouted Morty and lossoed me and mi friends into his black MCR time machine.


End file.
